Thunder, Kisses, and Cuddles
by AZEK38
Summary: Facing your fears is easier said than done. But when you have a certain Ruby Rose, suddenly it doesn't seem so bad anymore. Ladybug, with slight Freezerburn. Fluffy short one-shot. Enjoy!


_You don't always get what you're looking for,_

_But maybe you can find something better._

* * *

**For Ladybug Sunday, a short bit of fluff. That..And I needed a change from heartbreak after watching Endgame. Stan's cameo nearly made me tear up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

When asked what she was afraid of, Blake was known to deflect the question, or answer with something rational. And then they would all smile, and laugh, and the conversation would move onto something new.

...Not today.

"Hmmm..Hey, Rubes, is that twenty-four hour store open today?" Yang yawned, setting aside her scroll for a brief moment.

Blake's ears perked, glancing up from her book, stealing a glance up over at the brunette.

"Yaaaanggg...Noooo...Not this again.." Ruby whined, glancing up from her homework to look at her sister.

"Aww..Ruby, please?" Yang begged, desperation creeping into her tone.

She raised an eyebrow, watching the exchange. _What does Yang want now? _She mused.

"Yang, you brute, it says there is going to be a horrible storm in a few minutes. Haven't you noticed the storm clouds outside, and the rain? You would be caught in it, and you would have to spend the night in some random location in Vale." Weiss scolded.

Blake stiffened, the book nearly slipping out of her grasp. "..What?" She whispered. _Nononono... _A quick look outside confirmed her fears, raindrops splattering against the glass window of the dorm room. Storm clouds covered the sky, darkening the world.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "I _said_, there's a large storm striking over Vale today. Honestly, don't you all look at the weather reports on your scrolls and out the window?" The heiress huffed.

Her ears flattened. "R-Right.." She mumbled, shakily gripping her book tighter, looking back down at the pages.

Yang frowned. "You okay there, Blakey?"

"Yep..Doing great." The faunus gritted, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice.

Truthfully, she despised storms. The loud sounds always bothered her, and not to mention all the rain, and whenever it got into her ears- it was an absoulute nightmare to get out. (Not to mention how awkward the feeling was.) She'd be lying if she also said that thunder didn't occasionally startle her.

Her partner seemed to see through her act in a moment, leaping down from her bunk, and staring at her partner.

"Come on, Blakey, tell me what's wrong~" Yang joked, grinning.

"Nothing is wrong." She hissed. _Everything is wrong.  
_  
"Blake," Ruby whined, "Talk to us- pleassseee...?" The younger girl begged.

Blake squirmed uncomfortably. "Nothing's wrong." She insisted weakly. She felt her book suddenly wrenched from her grasp. Eyes widening, she lashed out for the novel, trying to reach for it, but to no avail.

Yang leaned backwards, placing the book on the bookcase, closing it. She gently pushed it away. "Talk to us, Blake." She said firmly. "You promised in our first year, remember?"

Shoulders slumping, the faunus looked down, biting her lower lip. She closed her eyes, sighing. "I have a fear of storms." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

Weiss frowned, looking over. "What?"

"I'm afraid of storms." Blake repeated, louder. _Oh, Oum why me.._

Ruby let out a surprised squeak, and in a flurry of rosepetals, was next to the faunus, wrapping her in a hug.

"Awwww! Blake, it's okay! I'm kinda scared of thunder too!" Ruby exclaimed.

She felt her face burn bright red. "T-Thanks, Ruby.." She whispered.

Yang grinned. "You guys are adorable! Ice Queen, do you think we could hug too?" She questioned innocently, turning to the ivory-haired heiress with a smile.

Weiss' face reddened. "A-Ah..I...U-Um.." She stammered, her eyes widening.

"I'm not hearing a noo~"

"Ack-! Get off me you brute!"

"Never~"

Suddenly, thunder cackled overhead, causing Blake to squeak involuntarily in fear. She instantly clung to Ruby, whimpering.

Yang laughed. "Blakey, are you scared of a little thunder?" She teased, smirking.

Blake glared at the blonde, amber eyes sparking with anger, promising death. "S-Shut up.." She muttered.

Ruby made a small hum. "It's okay, Blake! I'll protect you from the big bad clouds!" The brunette exclaimed proudly, planting a kiss on the faunus' cheek.

Her face reddened further. "Ruby.."

Weiss sighed. "It is nighttime, so good night everyone. I'm going to sleep." She huffed, and the sound of rustling blankets could be heard.

Yang blinked. "Fineee..You're no fun, Weissy. G'night partner, 'night Rubes!" The brawler exclaimed happily, walking over to the light switch, and flicking it down, effectively turning the lights off.

Blake closed her eyes, the sound of wood creaking telling her Yang was now in her bunk.

"You going to be okay for the night, Blake?" Ruby whispered.

_Great. I made her worry for me._ "Yeah, I'll be fine, Ruby." She lied. I _don't want to be a burden._

Uncertainty flickered across Ruby's face. "Are you sure..?" _No._

"Yeah, I'm sure." She forced a smile, planting a kiss on her girlfriend's forehead softly. "Goodnight, Ruby."

The leader hesitated, before smiling. "Okay."

Ruby got to her feet, sliding off Blake's bunk, and in a red blur, raced up to her own.

Blake sighed, cringing when thunder cracked once more, louder than before. _It's fine, you're fine- stop being scared Belladonna._

She fearfully squeezed her eyes shut, trembling as the sky lit up again, the electricity roaring defiantly. Curling into a ball, she let out a faint whimper, ears flattening. The rain became increasingly worse by the minute, the wind howling outside.

_Why am I always afraid of the stupidest things? _She thought desperately, letting out another quiet whine.

* * *

Ruby frowned. Truthfully, she didn't believe Blake was fine for a moment. Silently, she snuck out from underneath her covers, quietly sneaking over to Blake's bed. She could faintly make out a faint trembling shape in the darkness. Small whines and whimpers escaped her girlfriend, giving her away. With a sad sigh, Ruby climbed into the bunk, sliding next to Blake, placing her hand on the faunus' back, as she began to rub in gentle, circular motions with her palm.

"Blake, I'm here. It's okay. There isn't a storm okay, just focus on me." She soothed softly. _Oh, Blake.._

"R-Ruby, I-I'm sorry- I didn't want to bother you.." Blake whispered, her voice hoarse. "I didn't wanna be a burden-"

"Nope!" She interrupted cheerfully, her voice barely above a whisper. "Stop talking like that. You're allowed to be afraid of things, Blake."

Blake slowly sat up, facing her. Ruby softened, as thunder roared overhead once more. The faunus flinched.

"You're fine, huh?" She whispered teasingly.

Blake chuckled softly. "That..May have been a- _mmh_!"

Whatever Blake was going to say next was cut off as Ruby leaned forwards, and wrapped the black-haired girl into a kiss. A few moments passed, and Ruby felt a hand at the back of her head, forcing the brunette to fall deeper into the kiss.

Almost a minute later, the two broke apart, gasping, but smiling nonetheless.

Ruby saw a flash of black, and felt herself falling backwards, landing on the mattress. Blake's lips crashed into her own, capturing hers into another kiss. She smiled, 'accidentally' reaching a hand up, and gently letting her fingers graze a furry ear, scratching it softly.

The leader was rewarded with a purr for her efforts, that almost immediately halted to a stop. Blake pulled away, glaring at her with mock annoyance. Ruby grinned. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy that." She teased softly.

Blake's face reddened. "Shut up and kiss me." The faunus muttered.

Grinning, she reached up and grabbing Blake, flipping the positions, looking down at her girlfriend, silver eyes gleaming.

"Consider it done." She murmured, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on Blake's forehead, and slowly trailing them across the black-haired girl's jawline, eliciting another rough purr. It deepeed as the younger girl began to softly stroke her hands through the raven-toned locks, eventually making her way up to the velvety ears.

Softly stratching at the bases, the purr increased in volume, Blake closing her eyes in bliss. Ruby's smile widening, she giggled quietly, watching as her usually composed girlfriend let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a meow.

_Wait...What?_ Her eyes widened.

_Blake. __just_. _mewed. _She shook her head, absently continuing the stroking. Somehow those words didn't quite fit together in her mind.

...

Blake _mewling_.

..

Yeah, no, still didn't seem right. Shrugging internally, she chalked it up as one of the cutest things ever, (next to Zwei of course,) continuing the petting, her fingers dancing across fur, working out the clumps that had decided to form on the feline appendages.

Thunder struck outside one more, but neither noticed, too busy with one another to care. Time flew by, as the purr slowed, Blake's breathing deepening. Ruby grinned, retracting her hands, instead wrapping them around her girlfriend, drawing her closer. Laying her head on Blake, she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Sure, the fallout would be terrible, but at the moment, Ruby didn't particularly care. All that mattered was her kitten. And nothing would ever change that.

Outside, the storm raged, but the ladybug pair was too deep into dreamland to even care, hearts content and happy.

* * *

**Okay. I can't be the only person who thinks that Blake would've at least ONCE been afraid of a thunderstorm due to her faunus heritage. I can sincerely see her scared of it due to her more..Cattish nature. Her eyes practically turned to sparkles when faced with tuna, so you can't convince me of otherwise.**

**Quick mention, no, this is not Beacon Ruby, obviously enough. It's still adorable though, because this ship is freaking cute- although it's obvious enough Bumblebee is endgame in RWBY. Heres hoping for White Rose, my friends.**


End file.
